


Blood of a Warrior

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Shameless, Vampire AU, dont read this, stupid terrible kinkfic i slammed out in 2 hours, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Gaius takes an interest in a certain myrmidon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleftnippleofchrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftnippleofchrom/gifts).



> Maybe he's a vampire, maybe he just gets off on drinking blood and tells people that to make it easier. who fucking knows
> 
> thank @theleftnippleofchrom on tumblr for putting this idea into my head and providing the perfect conditions for it to bloom into this disgusting kinky flower you have before you

“Heya, Cupcake! Funny running into you here!” Gaius exclaimed in mock surprise, fooling no one. He’d been the one who saw Lon’qu get caught by that axe in the first place, the one who’d called for a healer as he fought the assailant off. He’d even handed over his last vulnerary without a second thought, an action Maribelle mentioned may have saved the swordsman’s life.

So he wasn’t buying the whole “coincidence” Gaius was trying to play this up as being.

Gaius seated himself on the cot across from Lon’qu, cross-legged as always. It was one of the many odd quirks the ginger-haired man possessed, like how he always seemed to have a lollipop on hand to satisfy his oral fixation, or how he’d been oddly attentive to Lon’qu whenever he was lying in the medical tent like this...

Lon’qu sighed, surrendering the battle he knew would inevitably follow. This wasn't the first time he'd caught the thief eyeing him with that hungry stare in his eyes, and he was too tired to put up his usual fight. Of course, he’d always relent under Gaius’s charms and let him feed, usually until the redhead’s moans turned too wanton for him to take, and he was forced to detach him before someone came to investigate. Lon’qu figured he owed Gaius for possibly saving his life earlier anyway, and while he’d sooner die than admit it to himself, he wasn’t entirely unaffected by the intimacy of the act.

Gaius’s face lit up as the myrmidon wordlessly pulled the sheet covering him down, exposing the muscled shoulders the thief had become so acquainted with as of late. “Thanks, Cupcake! I promise I won’t be long!” he practically squealed in delight as he leapt upon the cot, the rocking of which almost caused Lon’qu to roll off. “Before you ask, I figure this’ll be quicker than kneeling next to you like usual,” he quickly stammered by way of explanation.

Lon’qu barely managed a shrug, mind too clouded by the effects of all the healing spells to be surprised by much anymore. He’d been mildly shocked when Gaius had first confessed this secret to him and begged Lon’qu to let him feed on his “fierce warrior’s blood”, but after everything else he’d seen in his travels with the Shepherds, he didn’t take long to come to terms with it. It definitely didn’t hurt matters that Gaius knew how to crank up the flattery to get his way, cooing about the myrmidon’s strength and courage and imploring him to share some of that fiery essence that flowed through his veins.

He winced as Gaius sunk his incisors into the skin above his collarbone. This was the part Lon’qu still hadn’t quite adjusted to, but the pain soon faded as the thief withdrew and quietly moved into position, practically straddling the injured man on all fours. Lon’qu shut his eyes and tried to distance his thoughts from just how strange this was, the whispers of gratitude tumbling from the vampire’s mouth as he lapped at the scarlet liquid that had begun to pool at the base of his neck, hips gently grinding down against his-

“Gaius.” Lon’qu demanded, the sudden sternness in his voice catching the redhead off-guard as he lifted his gaze. “The grinding was not part of the agreement.” He stated, struggling to keep his voice even as the thief’s hips continued moving as if by their own accord. Gaius froze, the faintest blush rising on his freckled cheeks, as if he was only now embarrassed by the situation.

“Er, right. Sorry ‘bout that. Guess I’m getting worked up again, huh?” he grinned sheepishly, prompting a roll of the eyes from the swordsman. “C-can I keep going?”

“You may,” Lon’qu murmured, and Gaius wasted no time returning to his feeding. Lon’qu shivered ever so slightly at the sensation of the warm tongue dragging against his moist skin, combining with the soft slurps and moans spilling from Gaius’s throat. It was more erotic than it had any right to be, and when Gaius’s hips resumed their earlier rhythm, Lon’qu was too aroused to complain. He silently prayed no one would walk in on this strange display, or that at the very least Gaius would have the presence of mind to come up with an explanation; Naga knew he was too far gone to think of one.

Gaius was panting when he came up for air, a coppery smell on his breath and lips stained with red. Lon’qu regarded him with a strange mix of arousal and disgust. Who was the more twisted of the pair; the one getting off on drinking blood, or the one growing painfully hard from providing it?

“Almost done, Cupcake. Just another lil’ sip for the road!” Gaius managed between breaths, diving back into the task before Lon’qu had a chance to respond. His nerves were fraying; between the thief’s hips bucking shamelessly against his own and the increasingly sloppy way his tongue moved against neck, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself much longer. It was impossible to deny the hardness aching against the confines of his pants, and rationalizing it as being purely due to the friction of their hips did little to bring him relief.

Lon’qu could feel himself nearing release, the thief’s keening moans in his ear and the warmth of his body so close to his bringing him to the edge. He shut his eyes once more, resigned to his fate. If nothing else, he knew Gaius knew better than to breathe a word of this to anyone else. Perhaps they’d even find ways of making this arrangement more regular and comfortable. He steeled himself for the coming tide. Just a few more moments of that delicious friction--

“Ah, all done!” Gaius beamed, sitting up and wiping the remaining specks of crimson from his mouth with the back of his hand. Lon’qu barely stifled a groan; he was that close, but there was no way he was telling Gaius that. Perhaps the gods would grant him the smallest mercy and kill him before Gaius noticed how-

“Hehe, looks like I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that,” Gaius teased, playfully grinding his rump over the myrmidon’s clothed erection one last time before standing. “Thanks a million, Cupcake. I owe ya one.” he winked, and with that he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Lon’qu wondered hazily if it all had happened, the uncomfortable stiffness between his legs simply a natural byproduct of a bizarre erotic fever dream. He rolled onto his side, pulling the covers back over and willing himself to go back to sleep, when something tugged at his hair. He brought his hand up, and immediately knew. His headband. He tucked it into his pocket and buried his face in the pillow before he could think too hard about what had just happened.


End file.
